wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
MorningDove
This is for the prompt contest!!! By Icetiger101. My numbers were 16 and 20. Appearance I used to be beautiful, just like my name. Wow! Look at her scales! Eyes envied my scales, sparkling and white. And every once in a while, a gold scale insight. Her eyes! They're so pretty! My eyes were pools of gold, shimmering like the sun. They all stared, and I let them. Her wings are sparkling! My wings were a deep hazel mixed with gold. The speckles of sand that would fly up made me the sun. I shined like a bright star. Her talons! They are pure gold?! My talons splayed in the water, swimmers near by stopped to look. I had stars as talons, and everyone dared to look. Her legs and tail! She's so elegant! My stance was perfect. I walked like a queen. And my tail was long and curled just right. Until they ''came. They took me. A lab full of acids and sounds, raging baboons to quiet mice. I yelled and cried for help, but no prince came. They injected wretched poison in me and I changed. My once pure white scales, were dripping like ice. They were acid infected, drowning out my shine. ''Ahhh! Mommy run!!!! Kids would screech in terror and run from the beach, at the sight of me. My once beautiful eyes were all black. Everyone thought I ''was the monster. Black tears streamed down my face, scaring everyone till they would race away. ''Move! Go faster! She's coming! My wings had jagged holes in them. I couldn't fly. Some laughed at me and could see who could get more rocks through the holes than the other. Score! Bullseye! My talons were black and dripping. It left black marks as I strained through the sand to show people what happened. They would take one look behind me, at me, and run. Ewww! Get away! Kill it! They would screech and throw rocks. I had a wobbly stance and my tail looked broken. Look how ugly it is. Until there was a cure, and I was pretty once again. But all I was to everyone else was a virus. Bio "Cupid! Look how beautiful she is!" MorningBreeze whispers to her mate. "She sure is. Beautiful like you." He smiles stroking the baby dragonet head. MorningBreeze laughs as her little dragonet clacks her teeth. Cupid picks her up."She's so perfectly perfect!" Cupid laughs dancing around in a circle with his little girl. "Careful honey! Don't make her sick!"MorningBreeze calls to her mate. Just then, Cupid stops."I've got It! Her name should be Morning Dove!" He says joyfully holding her above his head. "Named after you." He whispers kissing MorningBreezes forehead. "Ma....Ma...Mama?" MorningDoves little mouth try's to form the word. "Three moons she said your name Mornin!" Cupid jumps happily. "Can you say DaDa?" Cupid says to the little dragonet poking her stomach causing her to giggle. "D...da....Dada!" MorningDove says clapping her little talons. "Honey she's so smart!!!" MorningBreeze hugs her mate. "She sure is.. when shes an adult I bet she'll be one of the smartest. 7 years later.... MorningDove pads through mist on the beach, the morning sunrise quite hazy. MorningDove shakes her head chuckling. My parents still aren't early birds.. She wades into the water a little bit so it washes the sand of her talons and sits down trying to peer into the water. Cmon fish I know your there...... she thinks smiling as she sees a sparkle. Shes about to leap when theres two eyes peering at her. "MOOOOOM! DAA-" she struggles to yell as gloved talons wrap around her. Tears stream down her troubled face as she thrashe around. "L-let me go!" She manages to say and Rams her tail into her kidnappers back. "Ugh!" She hears a cry and smiles triumphant. The sand tickles her snout and she sneezes backwards into another one who seized her and threw her in a net. "No!!! Please, what did I do!!!" MorningDove yells trying to break the nets. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icetiger101)